Triforce Oblivion
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Link begins to have doubts about himself and the plans laid out for him by the godesses. Please read and review. This is for all of my friends on FF.net who told me not to give up. I luv yah guys!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Triforce Oblivion: Death of a Legend, Birth of Destruction  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Prologue: Declined Faith  
  
"Goddess why..." Link bowed his head down before the triforce, his head resting in his hands as tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. "What have I done to deserve this? Am I not to live a normal life just once, in my cold meager existence live the life of a normal man?" Link blinked his eyes and looked up at the glowing Triforces. "Tell me Din, Nayru, Fayore... What have I done to be so cursed, to live a fate equal to Ganon's in darkness and despair?"   
  
"Nothing child" Din appeared before Link. Her long crimson robes flowing from her body, like a breeze was rushing by her.   
  
"Then why am I destined to live in such misery?" Link bowed to the goddess of power, his head bent down showing Link's shame of his own weakness.   
  
"Child it is your fate.. You should learn to embrace it, even with all it's pitfalls and sadness." Fayore sat floating above the ground like her other sister, her long green hair cascading down past her hips. Raising her golden gloved hand, she waved it in a rather posh motion and raised her voice slightly. "Besides, your life could have been a whole lot worse."   
  
"Sister!" Nayru appeared beside Link and knelt down beside him. "You shouldn't speak to him like that can't you see he is in so much pain." Nayru placed a blue and silver gloved hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Besides without him we would have no universe to watch over."  
  
"Please.. don't argue over my fate goddess Nayru. Goddess Fayore is right I should learn to embrace pain more like a man." Link's frown became even deeper as he got up, after carefully removing Nayru's hand from his shoulder and placing it in her lap after kissing it softly.   
  
"But Link.. no one deserves kindness more than you." Nayru smiled and looked up at the hero of time.   
  
After smiling back at Nayru, Link spun around and faced Fayore narrowing his eyes slightly. "Has it ever dawned on you that I am not a man!?" Link collapsed on his knees before the Goddess and allowed his head to fall forward, the floppy hat he normally wore falling on to the ground at his knees.   
  
"Aye my child... However this is your fate." Fayore brought her hand down on his shoulder and lowered her head. "This is the only comfort that I can offer you my dear."  
  
"But how much more can I take. Don't you know a human does have limits.. that my body and soul and only take so much?" Link looked up at Fayore then over at Din who was just sitting there watching the other two goddesses.   
  
"Child, my dear precious Link, the only weapon we have against Ganondorf, Please do not lose faith. Please, I know you want to give up and for us to intervene but we cannot.. That puts all of Hyrule at risk.. and that is a price none of us can pay." Din walked over to join her other sisters. "I am sorry I can offer no promise of a bright future Link." Din vanished from the room followed by Fayore and a crying Nayru.  
  
"So that is what I am. A weapon." Link looked up at the Triforce with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "It would have been better had I been born with no soul. Then the truth would not hurt me so much Din." Link reached down to the floor and lifted his hat off of the ground and placed it on his head.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Triforce Oblivion: Death of a Legend, Birth of Destruction  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
  
Chapter 1: My Souls Final Plea  
  
Link sat up from his lying position underneath a tree in the sacred forest meadow. He was talking out loud to Saria who was sitting up on one of the tree branches with her fairy ocarina resting in her hands. "Link, are you all right. You seem so down."   
  
Link looked up at Saria resting his head back against the tree. "All my life I have been told that fate was something that I was to embrace. How much embracing can one person handle until them bitten lip smiles turn into snickers and then into woeful frowns? Even the goddesses they told me I should shed my unending sorrow and just carry on being Hyrule's cheerful little protector." Link's cherub like smile turned into a frown as he closed his eyes.   
  
"I don't know. But Link don't think that you are the only person who has lost anything. There are plenty of people who have grown up with out parents." Saria frowned and looked down at Link. "Even I did." Saria her tears free from her eyes and let the roll down her cheeks. "I understand it hurts, but it is just the way of things."  
  
"The way of things, Ha." Link stifled a chuckle deep from inside his throat and opened his eyes. "Is that the shit they teach you after becoming a sage? That this crap I have suffered through is just the way of things and that all of Hyrule is dependent on me."  
  
Saria nearly feel off the branch of the tree from Links harsh words it was like his tongue was on fire. Regaining her composure, she leaned against the tree trunk and swung her legs to either side of the branch. "Aye. Link don't you understand that being the hero of time makes you the most loved and revered person on Hyrule even more than the princess herself. You are not alone. You never will be you have the sages and the goddesses backing you completely."  
  
"Saria, I understand that, but it feels like there is a gap in my heart, a void that can never be filled. Saria, that gap has been growing larger and larger." Link swallowed each of his words like it was a bitter poison. "I have had thoughts. Thoughts about my life and how warped my sanity has become. Saria, my only friend.. Don't make me wield the master sword again. Please, it's not that I don't have faith in the power of the sages or the goddesses, but rather myself." Link closed his eyes and let a tear roll unhidden down his cheek.   
  
"Have you lost all faith in yourself Link?" Saria jumped down from the tree branch, which was only a foot higher than the top of Link's head, and landed on her dainty feet. Turning her head down to look at Link, she brushed her fingers over the tear streak and frowned inwardly. "You really are scared this time link. What are you so afraid of.. Is it dying?"   
  
Link opened his tear filled eyes and looked up at Saria. Taking her hand into his he held it and gazed into her eyes. "No.. I am afraid I am going to snap and hurt you all." Link grabbed Saria's arm and almost twisted it while jerking her dainty body towards him. Leaning forward so that his lips were only an inch from her ear, he raised his voice barely above a whipser. "Do you understand Saria?"   
  
Saria pulled out of Link's vice like grip and cradled her sore arm in her other. "I don't know what has gotten into you Link."   
  
Link stood up off of the ground where he sat and smoothed his hands over the rumpled green tunic. Narrowing his eyes he placed a hand on Sairia's shoulder. "Reality. My reality as nothing but a slave to this world. I am the one who always sacrifices everything I hold dear." Shaking his head Link chuckled slightly "But not this time. I will be the one taking including you, my dear Saria." Link slowly moved his hand up along her neck and squezzed it slightly. "Now just remember Saria this is part of our destiny.. We should embrace what is comming, and what is yet to come."   
  
"Let me go Link!" Saria gasped for air and pulled hard on Link's forearms trying to break his hold on her throat.   
  
"Now now.." Link chided. "That wouldn't be complying with destiny would it?" Link released the hold only slightly on her neck allowing her to be able to breath.   
  
Looking up into Link's eyes Saria saw that they were glazed like that of a mad man. Drawing in a deep breath she let out a shreik that could have been heard for miles. "What does this have to do with destiny Link?"  
  
"There is a part of destiny I was denied, I would like to share with you, my dearest friend." Hearing her scream again, Link tightened his grip on her delicate neck cutting off air to her lungs. "Do you really want to die or be a good little forest sage?" Link grined evily and wiped a cool caloused hand along her cheek, swiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Triforce Oblivion (part 2)  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
Rated PG-13 for some mild sexual content and language  
  
Chapter 2: Like Shards of Glass  
  
  
Link jumped down from the balcony of Hyrule castle, His hands covered in blood. Wiping them on the tunic, he grinned and climbed right through Princess Zelda's window.   
  
Zelda laid tucked in her bed, her long flowing blonde hair framing her face ever so slightly. Bending over her slightly, Link licked his lips then pressed them to hers. Zelda allowed her eyes to open slightly, seeing it was Link, she let her arms circle his waist and pull him into the bed with her.   
  
"Don't you know that doing such actions with a peasant leads to destruction." Link chided, his voice deeper than normal. Just as his hands covered her breast, Impa walked in with her sword drawn.   
  
"Zelda!" Impa rushed over and tore the both of them apart. "Link.. out Now!" Impa pointed to the window and practically threw him out it as he dragged him away from the princess.   
  
"Impa that was really unnecessary." Zelda brought her blanket up to her chest and laid back on the bed. "After all I was the one who invited him to do such."  
  
"That is wise Princess." Impa retorted sarcastically her hands resting on her hips with a smile.   
  
"Please Impa, Haven't you ever wanted it from someone?" Zelda folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes.   
  
"Aye, I am also wise enough to know that there is something not right with that boy." Impa re-scythed her sword and started back out of the room. "I just want you to be careful princess."   
  
"Yes, Impa. Now may I get some rest tonight." Zelda nuzzled against the pillow and sighed out loud.   
  
Walking from the castle Link rubbed his shoulder and climbed from the balcony towards the gated entrance of the castle. 'So Impa is wizening up on me. That may not be good. If she finds out about Saria, oh that will not be nice. Oh well what's done is done. And since I can't have my way with Zelda now, minus well wait till latter.' Link smiled and called for Epona on his ocarina.   
  
Riding towards the Zora domain Link thought of how exactly should he pay Ruto for her part in his destruction. Drawing the master sword from his back while on the horse he gleamed his eyes into the blade and gave a more sinister grin.  
  
'who would have ever thought the blade and warrior created to save Hyrule could be it's down fall. And to think I owe it all to you Ganondorf Dragmire.' Link chuckled as he though of Ganondorf. The sadistic bitch who made his life truly suck. Running his finger along the blade's edge he smiled and remembered the night Ganondorf tried to seduce him.  
  
**Flashback**   
  
Ganondorf sat on the edge of the bed his black satin robes flowing from his muscular body. Leaning over Link's weak body, he pressed his lips to his forehead and smiled. "What haven't you ever been touched? If I'd have known you'd of fainted I never would have been so rough." Chuckling he brushed a stray bang from Link's face and frowned. "Actually come of think of it, I would have. You aren't a bad fuck for a hylilian. I must thank you one day when you are not so venerable." Ganon stood off the bed and walked from the room. Turning to one of his servants he lowered his head and gave him a dark glare. "Make sure he is disposed of by morning. I am to bed."   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'Yes Ganondorf, I owe you for turning me into a mad man. For causing this dark void. But don't think your sages are going to get off so easily Din, Fayore and Nayru, either. All of you are to blame for the maddening of Link. Each of you tied up in the temple of time so I can kill all of you together, my victory and defeat all at once.' Link jumped off Epona and made his way to the Zora domain. 'and now for you Ruto, who wished she were my bride. Time to join Saria.'   
  
"Link.." Nayru got off her chair and started towards the gate to the sacred realm. Running out the gate, the blue hared goddess ran into the temple of time. Upon finding Saria laying on the floor near the entrance, she knelt down and brushed her fingers against the Kokiri's bruised cheek. "Saria, are you all right?" Nayru, aided her in sitting up and untied the ropes on her body.  
  
"I will be. What happened to Link? He was choking me and he plans to do the same to the other sages and kill us all. He was muttering something about revenge." Saria threw herself into Nayru's arms and sobbed aloud.  
  
"I know. He blames all of us for destroying his life. He blamed my sisters and I of the same crime. For some reason I have a feeling that we have a threat worse than Ganondorf on our hands." Nayru bowed her head and vanished taking Saria to the sacred Realm with her. "I believe Din needs to hear of this from you, forest sage."   



End file.
